


Study Break

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronny decides it's time for Rose to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Arrow, he knows why. ;) Thanks to Ryuutchi for the beta, and Chris for the inspiration!

Rose sighed, glaring at her textbook. The textbook stayed as it was, plain and boring. Rose sighed again, turned to book upside down and started reading again. She was halfway through the chapter when she felt the side of the bed sink down beside her.

"...You know your book's upside down, right?" asked Ronny, leaning in to whisper in Rose's ear.

Rose suppressed a smile. "Yes, I know."

"Just checking." Ronny sat back up, leaning slightly against Rose's side.

Rose tried to go back to her book. But it was hard to concentrate with Ronny's warmth beside her. And Ronny's breathing. And Rose was positive Ronny was staring at her. She huffed a breath and rolled onto her side to look up at Ronny. "Okay, what?"

"Nothing," said Ronny, playing with a strand of her hair.

Rose eyed her suspiciously then rolled back onto her stomach and started reading again. And she could still feel Ronny's eyes on her. She growled softly and rolled to face Ronny again. "Spit it out or go bug Dax."

Ronny shrugged, giving Rose her best innocent look. "I just figured you could use a break."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on," said Ronny, rolling her eyes. "You've been studying for hours now!"

"I have not!"

Ronny gave her a pointed look. "What time is it?"

She never wore a watch, so Rose had to think about it. She'd gone to her room to study just after lunch. Which couldn't have been that long ago. "Around one thirty?"

"It's three o'clock, Rose." Ronny shook her head and tucked a piece of Rose's hair back behind her ear.

Rose blinked. "Really?"

Picking up Rose's book and snapping it shut, Ronny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, really. Now it's break time."

"Hey!" Rose pushed herself up to grab the book back and froze with a gasp. Her entire back was stiff and sore. She flopped back down onto the bed with a groan.

Ronny stroked her cheek. "Stay there, I'm giving you a massage."

Rose couldn't resist smirking up at her. "Stay right here? On my back?"

"Funny," said Ronny drily. She nudged Rose's hip. "Roll over."

Rose settled onto her stomach, folding her arms under her chin. She moaned softly when Ronny's hands started kneading the muscles in her neck. The warm soothing sensation trickled down the muscles of her back, making her skin tingle. Ronny's hands dug deep into the knots along her shoulder blades.

Ronny's hands lifted for a moment and Rose made a protesting noise. "Don't worry, I'm not done," said Ronny, sounding very amused. The bed shifted and something warm and heavy settled across Rose's hips. "I just needed a better position."

And then Ronny's hands were back. Rose sighed happily as Ronny began to knead out every knot and spot of tightness on her back. She drifted, soaking in the warm, rolling pressure. After an eternity of bliss, the weight on her thighs shifted and Rose opened her eyes in time to see Ronny's hair spill into her line of sight.

"Hey," whispered Ronny. Rose shivered slightly as Ronny's breath brushed her ear. "Can you take your top off? Bra too. They're getting in the way." Rose's hips twitched at Ronny's soft, husky tone.

"Okay," Rose whispered back, easing up slowly so she didn't smash her head into Ronny's face. Sitting up, she tugged her shirt off, tossing it over the side of the bed. She reached back to unhook her bra and her fingers bumped into Ronny's. Rose gasped softly in surprise, but let her hands drop.

Ronny unhooked her bra and slid the straps slowly down Rose's arms, tossing it to join Rose's shirt. There was a heavy pause and when nothing happened, Rose turned her head to look at Ronny. Ronny was chewing on her lip distractedly, she smiled slightly when she realized Rose was watching her.

"Rose-" she started to say, but Rose was kissing her. Rose buried her hands into Ronny's hair and used it to tug her that extra millimetre closer. Ronny moaned into the kiss and shuffled closer. She cupped Rose's breasts, kneading them slowly. She flicked her thumbs over the nipples and Rose groaned as that sent a zing straight to her pussy.

Rose slid one hand from Ronny's hair down her back and slipped it into the back of Ronny's pants, digging her fingers a bit. Ronny's hips jerked forward once and then she pulled back from the kiss. Rose tried to follow, but Ronny's hands slid from her breasts to her shoulders. "We need less clothing," said Ronny with a giggle.

"I like how you think," said Rose with a grin. She sat up on her knees and started undoing her pants. She got the zipper halfway down and forgot what she was doing when Ronny yanked her own shirt and bra off in one quick motion.

Ronny grinned at her, hair settling around her shoulders in a messy cloud. "What?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

Rose snorted and pushed Ronny back onto the bed. She cupped Ronny's breasts in her hands, kneading them gently, then bent her head and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Ronny moaned and arched up into Rose, clutching at her shoulders. Rose squeezed Ronny's breast once more before sliding her hand down and slowly tugging Ronny's pants open. Just enough to slide her fingers in and cup Ronny's pussy, rubbing the heel of her hand against the clit.

Ronny threw her head back with a gasp, pushing up into Rose's hand. Rose slid two fingers between Ronny's lips, slipping along and into her vagina easily. Ronny thrust up again, panting hard. "More," she gasped.

Rose grinned and let Ronny's nipple pop out of her mouth. she ignored the disappointed moan she got for that and kissed her way slowly down Ronny's torso. When she got to Ronny's waistband, she pulled her hand out and yanked both pants and underwear down quickly. She tossed Ronny's clothes off to the side and paused for a moment, just taking in the sight before her.

Ronny was splayed out on the bed, legs spread wide and inviting, a faint glistening of moisture between her thighs. She was sweaty and her hair was a dishevelled mess, her breasts heaving as she panted. She was also glaring at Rose. "Would you hurry up?"

Rose laughed and stripped off her own pants before crawling back onto the bed. "One day, I'm going to tie you to the bed and make you take it as slow as I want to go."

Ronny shivered and moaned softly. "That better be a promise."

Grinning, Rose bent down and took Ronny's nipple into her mouth again. Ronny moaned, spreading her legs just a bit further. Rose trailed her hand slowly down Ronny's stomach, while sucking gently on the nipple.

Ronny huffed and thrust her hips into the air. Rose took pity on her and thrust three fingers into her pussy, twisting them side to side a bit. Ronny moaned again, thrusting up against Rose's fingers. Rose started circling her thumb around Ronny's clit and let the nipple in her mouth slide out. She kissed her way up Ronny's neck and bit gently along her jaw line.

Ronny let out a frustrated whine. "Fuck, I'm almost- I can't-" Her thrusts against Rose's fingers sped up a bit.

Rose sat up, keeping her fingers twisting and pushing in and out of Ronny's slick pussy, and she settled between Ronny's legs. She watched her hand working Ronny for a moment, grinding her own cunt against the side of the bed. Then she pulled her fingers out completely, ignoring Ronny's yelp of protest, and folded all four fingers together before pushing back into Ronny's pussy. Ronny moaned, arching up into it. Rose grinned and leaned down to take what was offered, sucking Ronny's clit into her mouth and stroking it with her tongue.

Ronny thrust her fingers into Rose's hair and pulled her closer. "Oh, God, I'm-" Rose twisted her fingers and ran the edge of her teeth across Ronny's clit. Ronny shouted as she came, grinding against Rose's face. Rose rode through the aftershocks, slowly sucking and thrusting until Ronny pushed at her head.

Sitting up on her knees, Rose caught Ronny's eyes and slowly sucked all four of her fingers into her mouth. Ronny shivered and glared at her.

"Just for that," she said, tugging Rose down beside her and rolling on top. "We do this my way."

She slipped two fingers into Rose's vagina, pressing the heel of her hand against Rose's clit. Rose groaned and ground up. She was so close already. Ronny grinned down at her and used her super speed to make her fingers vibrate slightly. Rose groaned, gripping the sheets.

Ronny kissed Rose's shoulders and sped up her fingers, faster and moving in and out and Rose's orgasm slammed into her without warning. The world whited out for a bit, then every muscle in Rose's body relaxed and she flopped back against the bed. She chuckled breathlessly as she looked over at Ronny.

Ronny grinned back. She settled down beside Rose and gently rubbed her thumb over one of Rose's nipples. Rose let out a soft grunt at the spark that sent down her sensitive nerves. "So," said Ronny. "I say study break lasts until supper."

Smiling, Rose slid her hand into Ronny's hair and tugged her down for a long, slow kiss. "I can work with that."

End


End file.
